The present disclosure relates to fluid or gas conveyance. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a hose with multiple lumen for fluid or gas conveyance having at least one inner planar partition dividing hose into a plurality of lumen.
Multiple lumen hoses are used in various medical, commercial, and industrial applications for fluid and gas conveyance. In many of these applications, an outer wall of the hose is corrugated in order to provide the hose with greater flexibility and kink resistance.
One example of such application of a multiple lumen hose is the medical field, particularly for ventilatory assistance and/or anesthesia delivery. During anesthesia delivery a multiple lumen hose can be used in a breathing circuit to convey oxygen or oxygen enriched gas from a ventilator to a patient connection such as a mask or endotracheal tube by one lumen and to remove the exhaled gases from the patient back to the anesthesia machine or ventilator for gas scavenging, remedial treatment and/or recirculation back to the patient.